


The friendship and love relationships that Legends of Tomorrow owed us

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: "Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.That was three years ago.Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself, Rip Hunter."This series is a series with a chapter dedicated to each of the relationships mentioned on the labels.
Relationships: Carter Hall & Rip Hunter, John Constantine/Gary Green, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Kendra Saunders & Leonard Snart, Kendra Saunders/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter & Kendra Saunders, Rip Hunter / Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter/Wally West
Kudos: 2





	1. Rip Hunter / Wally West-"Careless Whisper"

**Author's Note:**

> The friendship and love relationships that Legends of Tomorrow owed us

Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.

That was three years ago.

Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself, Rip Hunter.

Of all the members of his team that Rip was closest to since they had met almost a year ago was Wally.

His friendship with the second fastest man in the world was something that had been born of a desperate request for help on both sides and a drunken night in which they joined singing, drunken, in a karaoke in Japan of "Careless Whisper".

That had quickly become their song and it was not unusual to find one or both of them humming it through the halls to the amusement of the rest of the Legends team.

Rory called them the "candautores idiots" which could not care less because they adored their song of union that had started their strong and beautiful friendship.

There was only one problem… a big problem… a major problem.

For the first time in years, since the death of his beloved and beloved Miranda, Rip once again felt his heart jump in his chest with force and enthusiasm, especially when he saw Wally smile at him and the reason for the smile on the young man's face sprinter.

And he knew what that meant.

What would I do, what would I do to protect him, to see him happy.

That he had fallen in love with Wally West.

Shut up!

__________________________

-"Rip"-

The captain of legends was sitting in his sitting room drinking a glass of a whiskey that Rory and Snart had stolen from their last mission, on a raid back in the days of Alcapone, when he looked up at the sound of Wally's voice addressing him. him calling him making him look at the young sprinter leaning on the entrance to the living room looking at him concerned.

-"Wally."-he answer-"What can I do for you?"-he says a question after drinking his whisky.

West sighed looking at Hunter seriously after which he sighed again and slipped from the wall, approaching him.

-"Kendra said you would be here."-was the only thing the sprinter said, without answering the question asked by the young captain-"What it is wrong, Rip? Please, tell me."-Wally asked with clear concern in his tone and drawn on his face, in his current expression as he watched him.

This time it was Hunter's turn to sigh, playing with the glass of whiskey in his left hand, watching the liquid move, feeling the effects of the alcohol take effect on him.

-"Nothing."-managed to lie despite all this.

-"Not lie to mee, captain."-was the annoyed but still concerned response he received from the young sprinter.

-"I love you, Wally West. You don't have to answer, I know you don't feel the same."-was his sincere and bitter reply.

Then, after overcoming the surprise, Wally laughed calling the attention of the young captain who looked at him surprised and somewhat annoyed only for the young sprinter to approach him at super speed joining his lips in a kiss that he did not see coming and did not let him answer to his laugh

It was a kiss that Rip did not hesitate to reciprocate, with love and passion joining in a kiss filled with such feelings that they had both held back and kept for what was too long and seemed like much, much more.

After what was a short time for both of them but not for their lungs because they needed air, they broke their kiss just separating their faces.

-"I love you too, idiot."-was Wally's sincere and affectionate response that made Rip laugh, amused and happy.

-"I love you."-he repeats after stopping laughing and they both kissed again only to break their funny kiss when they heard how Gideon put Careless Whisper in the background.

-"Very funny, Gideon."-Rip said with a laugh as Wally hid his face in his left shoulder laughing.

-"I always am, Captain."- Was the mocking reply of his AI.

Rip happy river.

Yes, he supposed she is.


	2. Carter Hall y Rip Hunter: "WandaVision".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Carter, the most anticipated friendship that was the most possible and realistic
> 
> "Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.
> 
> That was three years ago.
> 
> Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself, Rip Hunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Carter, the most anticipated friendship that was the most possible and realistic

Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.

That was three years ago.

Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself Rip Hunter.

Carter could safely say that of all the original legends that remained, Rip and he were the only ones who remembered all that Savage had taken from them, that happiness that they could never get back. The two seemed to put the past in the past, how ironic given that they were time travelers.

He and Rip both spent hours awake so as not to have to think about it or rather to avoid the nightmares that haunted them both like hounds with a bone, unwilling to let go of us for anything in this or any other world.

Usually, while everyone slept, Carter met the young captain in the kitchen where the man already had, at this rate, two glasses of whiskey or tequila open. Hall sat next to him and the two shared a comfortable, understandable silence. If it was a good day, they stopped drinking and just had a late night aperitif (gods bless Mick for always leaving something for them, he was surely the only one on the team who knew about their nightly meetings and why) while talking about anything, whatever it was, no matter how silly.

Despite the horrible reasons why those nights happened, Carter treasured them fondly, enjoying the above when they happened, removing for the part of the nightmares of course.Since those nights together with Rip had made them bond even more than they already were before, strengthening their friendship with incredible strength.

Yes, he said so himself.

It was the first time in thousands of years that he and Kendra had such a family, one so close and so strong made up of friendships just as powerful as members of the same family. And Carter dared to say that Rip shared a connection with Kendra and he that he did not do with the others since they were united by a common pain and suffering.

Rip was Carter and Kendra's closest friend of the current group of legends and he could tell that's a double meaning knowing firsthand that he and Kendra were the closest of the group to their young captain.

He was thinking about it while he had his cereals, which were chocolate chips (which were really Gary's but hey, they are a team, a family ... they share) sitting in the kitchen with Rip by his side taking the salad that everyone They knew John was never going to drink despite having been bought by the same witch and the words of the aforementioned, simply everyone, even John, knew that that would never happen.

In front of them Leonard's laptop (no, Carter didn't want to know why Rip had Snart's laptop. The "robbery" war between the two was still causing confusion) was on with a new episode of Wanda Vision broadcasting in English.

-"All right, Carter?" -

Hall turned his gaze to his closest friend and captain who had turned his gaze to his person staring at him with a raised eyebrow in a non-verbal question, needless to be said, replaced by another in its place.

Carter give him a litle smile.

-"Yes, Rip, all right."-

-"Good."-Rip nodded, not pressing any more on the subject, turning to look at the screen again.-"Look, Wanda is going to have the children."-

He looked and indeed it was.

He certainly liked these nights.


	3. Kendra Saunders y Leonard Snart: "Injured".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.
> 
> That was three years ago.
> 
> Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself, Rip Hunter."
> 
> Coldtime injured+ Kendra and Len frienship

Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.

That was three years ago.

Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself Rip Hunter.

Kendra could count on the fingers of one hand how many times this team had done things right the first time, without any mistakes and without problems or consequences for it and there would still be fingers left over.

But this time ... oh, this time it had been one of the worst.

And the sad and anguished spirit of the team that permeated the entire Waverider made it clear to anyone who at least deigned to look that this was not a good time for jokes or jokes.

-"We must be able to do something. We can't just leave it like this!"-

Kendra sighed, understanding but already fed up with so much whining and about to respond with her typical patience and kindness but Mick beat her to it.

-"Shut up now, idiot, so much complaining or repeating yourself doesn't help at all. On the contrary, even little bird seems ready to give you a beating."-Rory growled pointing to what Gary looked at her, surprised and scared knowing well that of the entire team he, for better or for worse, was the least skilled and least strong.

Kendra, nodded confirming the non-verbal question expressed by Green and turned to the table where Rip was lying with Gideon monitoring his vital signs while Carter was in charge of keeping him awake since they could not allow him to fall asleep.

-"We should all rest ... now, it's an order."-said Snart, who was crossed his arms leaning against the wall, looking at Rip but speaking to the rest of the team.-" And no objections, you well know that I am the captain when Rip is in no condition to be." -He ended by saying cold.

And so, one by one or two by two all the members of the legends were leaving the medical bay including herself, Kendra, after kissing her husband goodbye leaving Carter and Gideon taking care of Rip.

_______________

Hours later, Gideon had already healed Rip and at last the young captain of the ship and of legends could sleep, albeit uncomfortably on the gurney / chair in the medical bay. Beside his sleeping form, Leonard watched him with his eyes attentive and serious, ignoring his own weariness.

Still he didn't miss the sound of footsteps approaching, stealthy, silent, soft ... Kendra.

He waits for it to be her who will speak to know what she wanted, thing that soon happened once the steps stopped at the entrance of the medical bay.

-"He'll be fine, Leonard."-the hawk spoke kindly and softly to which Snart did not respond, continuing with his own way, thus drawing a resigned sigh from the only woman physically present in the medical bay.

-"You two are not discreet at all, you know? "-Kendra pointed out and that finally made the thief react, who gave a kind of quick laugh in one go looking at her sideways, keeping his eyes on Rip.

-"Since when that you know it?"-Leonard asked with an arched brow to which Saunders shrugged.

-"This time...five weeks agos...in the kitchen when Rip and you two were about to do it on the table where we had breakfast?"-she asked, explaining and Len smiled amused, already knowing what Kendra was referring to and not being at all embarrassed.

Rather the opposite.

-"You were the sound that made Rip stop and make us go to his rooms."-he accused her with fun and without any shame.

Kendra nodded, being somewhat embarrassed, and Len laughed to himself, arrogant and amused.

-"I have to say, I didn't expect it." -Snart admits looking at her, now more relaxed.- "And you haven't said anything in this time because ...?"-

-"It's your secret to tell."- Kendra shrugged, not giving it much importance.-"For what it's worth, I'm happy for both of you ... you deserve to be happy, especially behind everything that you have both gone through."-

-"Thank you,"-was the answer, which Len gave him serious, for both of Kendra's affirmations to which she nodded.

-"And I know that Rip wanted you to rest and you won't spend the whole night here worrying about him when Gideon takes care of him and he's perfectly fine now."-Kendra pointed out after a few seconds of silence.

Len looked at Rip for a moment before sighing and nodding, agreeing with her.

-"Yes. You are right."-

-"Usually, I'm."-she answer with a smile.

Len rolled his eyes but nodded and after that they both left the medical bay.


	4. Mick Rory / Leonard Snart:"Cold and Fire."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.
> 
> That was three years ago.
> 
> Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself, Rip Hunter."

Captain Rip Hunter had assembled a team of nine, himself included, to fight and stop Vandal Savage.

That was three years ago.

Today, with Savage and the time masters dead, Rip led the legends that now consisted of a group of nine; Kendra Saunder, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Wally West, Gary Green and himself Rip Hunter.

Or as Mick calls it ... English.

And said English had been stealing from her husband for the past few months and is that despite the general thought that people used to have about him, Mick was more attentive than he seemed. He notices things that others seem unable to even notice, sometimes even his Lenny is unable to notice some of those things.

For example the rest of the idiots (the legends), except obviously for Lenny, did not know that Snart and he were married and they have been since their twenty-two and twenty-four years.

Idiots and ignorants...all of them.

Mick grunted as Lenny finally entered their shared room after hours in the medical bay caring for his wounded captain, despite the fact that Gideon could do it alone perfectly and / or all of them, the legends, could take turns.

His husband obviously noticed the noise he had made and as the door closed behind him he looked directly at the bed where he looked directly at him, lying with the sheet on top being the only thing that covered him.

Normally, Len would have suggested with his subtle way of being if they had sex and Mick, who loved having sex with his beautiful and intelligent husband, would have accepted more than gladly.

But no, not in this case.

In this case, Len only looked at him tired and worried, something that surely the others did not notice, although there was still love for him with a slight glow of desire in his look.

And Mick couldn't stay angry or upset, no more.

-"Come here, idiot."-he said and Lenny granted him in response with a slight grateful smile before undressing, that yes folding and placing his clothes well as always on a chair, before getting into bed next to him, equally naked .

They both quickly approached each other huddled like no one suspected they would and they would freak out if they saw them, they won't be surprised, they would freak out.

-"English will be fine."-Mick assure him as it was only with Lenny, sweet in a certain way but not normal for what others were sweet.

Lenny snorted next to him, looking at him with concern but also amusement.

-"Of course you noticed."-He said before getting serious-"Mick ... "-

-"Lenny, we already talked about this at the time when we were going to invite Flash to join us. With Red it didn't work but apparently with Hunter it might. "-He said changing his confident and confident tone to someone somewhat insecure.

Lenny looked at him seriously.

-"I love Rip but I love you, Mick, and if he's such an idiot to reject you then I'll leave him. Nobody is worth losing you."-That was enough to make the pyromancer smile and hug his thief tighter.-"Now let's sleep."-

-"As you say, boss."-

And they did.


End file.
